Movies
by The Nervous Rambler
Summary: Bella always felt like she was invisible to Alice…Tonight would be different. Bella/Alice. All Human.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: The Nervous Rambler.**

**Summary: Bella always felt like she was invisible to Alice…Tonight would be different. Bella/Alice. All Human.**

"Close your mouth before you catch flies, Bella." Rosalie snapped. She had about enough of Bella staring like an utter fool across the cafeteria; it was damn near shameful, and she could hear people starting to whisper. Despite what most people liked to believe; Rosalie did have a heart, and did in fact care about other people than herself. She may have never shown it in the traditional way, but she cared for her best friend; Bella, she _did_ show how much she cared for her boyfriend; Emmett, and she did care about Edward and Jasper, though to those two, it was shown even less. She had an image to keep up, after all. Rosalie caught another table of girls giving Bella odd looks, trying to find who she was practically drooling over and threw them her best glare.

Bella sighed, both in frustration and in longing. She glanced over at Rose and wasn't surprised to see the ice glare upon her friend's face. "Can you blame me?" She asked, picking up her plastic fork and stirring around the food on her tray; anything to keep her focus at the table and not across the room. It was like a magnetic pull that she couldn't seem to resist, and as much as she hated it, she couldn't seem to stop.

"Yes." Rosalie growled, seeing Bella struggle to keep her eyes at their table. She was still trying to decide if she thought it was pathetic or really sweet how much Bella cared for the person on the other side of the cafeteria, the one who didn't even know she had this affect on Bella…hell, the one who probably didn't even know there _was_ a Bella. It _had_ been going on for the past couple of months, since the person moved to Forks… Rosalie decided she was leaning more to the pathetic side; since Bella wouldn't do anything about it.

Bella scowled and looked around the table, meeting Emmett's dark brown eyes. "Can you?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh, looking across the room at Bella's interest and then back to her. "Hell no-" A smack upside the back of his head from Rosalie had him quickly backtracking. "Hell yeah, Bells. Tsk tsk and all that stuff…" He trailed off, gingerly rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at his plate.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, knowing she hurt her boyfriend's feelings more than his head, and scooted her chair closer to his, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry," Something she never said to anyone but Emmett and once, way back in kindergarten when she bumped into Bella, sending the little brunet flying into the table full of finger paintings. "But you know we're trying to help Bella _get over_ this infatuation of hers, and you're just not helping." She finished, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Emmett looked up, giving Rosalie a lopsided grin and a quick peck on the cheek. "Right." Rosalie smiled a small smile back; something else that was rarely given to anyone but Emmett.

Jasper smiled and shook his head, his golden/blonde hair falling into his clear blue eyes. You could feel the love rolling off those two in waves practically. He glanced over to Bella, who could probably feel it too, though it didn't cause a smile for her, more of a grimace. Like Rosalie had said, they all were trying to get Bella over this new, well, old now, student, but he seemed to be the only one who saw how deep her feelings went. It would take more than a stick of dynamite to get rid of those feelings, let alone a few words. It was times like these that he knew it was no use trying, so instead he changed the subject; a momentary distraction. "So, what are your plans for this weekend, Bella?"

Bella looked away from the love sick puppies she was sitting beside and to Jasper, who always knew what to say or do it seemed. She was grateful for the change of subject. "Well, let's see, tonight I'll be spending my whole evening making dinner for Charlie, doing my homework, and then heading out to the movie theatre to work until the wee hours of the morning for minimal wage. Then tomorrow I'll have to sleep in so that people won't mistake me for the living dead, though I don't see the point, because I'll be cooped up in the house all day cleaning, and then Sunday I'll probably just relax with a book."

"So, the usual?" Emmett pipped in.

Bella nodded, sighing. "Yeah, the usual."

Rosalie crossed her arms on the table, looking at Bella pointedly. "You forgot the shopping trip on Sunday."

Bella paled even more than she already was. "That…that was _this_ Sunday?" She whispered, staring at Rosalie with wide eyes.

Rosalie's mouth curved up in a smirk. "Yes, just like last Sunday, the one before that, and the one before that, for the past, I don't know, ten years?"

Bella gulped. "I was hoping that maybe you forgot." Bella hated shopping, loathed it, but she was terrified of shopping with Rosalie. She couldn't remember a time they had gone out shopping where Rosalie hadn't made a sales person cry. And they _had_ been going every Sunday for the past ten years; Rosalie was loaded.

"Bella, you should know by now; I never forget." Rosalie scoffed, examining her manicured nails.

Bella looked to the other side of her, meeting a pair of emerald eyes. "Help!" She whispered.

Edward shook his head, grinning down at Bella. "I don't think so. This is what you get for squandering all your discounts at the movies every time I bring a date."

Bella's lips twitched, fighting back a grin; trying to keep an innocent facade going. "But Edward, I'm doing you a favour; you shouldn't have to have connections. She should be impressed by you and not what you can get for free."

Edward looked up at Rosalie. "I hear they just opened a new Victoria's Secret shop." He deadpanned.

Bella blushed furiously, punching Edward in the side of the arm. "I can't believe you just did that." She shouted and then blushed, sinking further in her chair as she looked around to see a few people staring at her. Her mood briefly lifted as she thought that maybe she was heard on the other side of the room, making enough commotion for the attention of the one person she wanted it from. She looked across the room, ignoring the collective sighs from around the table; her shoulders slumping when she wasn't met with a shockingly bright pare of blue eyes like she had hoped.

"Bella," Edward said in a very depressing tone, or maybe it was just how Bella was hearing him, since she couldn't even think in another tone but it. "Anyone but her would be fine…no, anyone but her or her group. We'd all encourage you, support you, whatever. Just not them; they're selfish, self centred, narcissistic, brainwashed barbies."

Bella threw a glare over her shoulder at Edward. "She's not like that."

Rosalie was through being soft about this. "Of course she's like that, Bella! Alice is their damn _leader_; she the worst of all. It's time for you to realize that and get over her!"

Bella wasn't thrown off by Rosalie's tone, seeming to be the only one, as the others shrank back in their seats. She was used to it; after twelve years, Bella knew Rosalie well and knew she was only upset _for_ Bella, not at her. "That's not true; she's different. She has good grades, and not because her _daddy_ paid for them like the others, but because she's smart, she doesn't use the word 'like' every three and a half seconds, she's constantly complimenting people, and is even a tutor."

Rosalie continued to say things, most likely negative things about Alice and her friends, but Bella was no longer paying any attention. She was watching the pixie looking girl across the room laugh with her friends, watching her intense blue eyes shine with mirth, her ink black, silky looking hair that was in perfect disarray bounce with each giggle. Bella sighed, ripping her gaze down to her plate, pushing around more food as the others discussed their weekend plans.

It was the end of the school day and most of the kids had already left the school to start their weekend plans, whether they be parties, trips, sleepovers, or just hanging out. Bella, however, was still at school, seeing as she had to stay ten minutes after class to replace her text book that Emmett had spilled juice all over at lunch. She knew better than to sit by him while doing her work, it wasn't like it was a surprise or secret how much of a mess Emmett could make without even trying. Still, she had needed help with some of the physics questions and Emmett, well, the boy was shockingly a genius, and was able to help her with ease.

Bella swung her backpack over her shoulder as she closed her locker door, raising a leg to kick it shut tightly. This school was in serious need of a tune up. She quickly made her way through the halls of the school, texting back Rosalie who asked if she needed a ride because her truck broke down and that was why she was still at school. Bella declined and explained why she was still there. She was just pocketing her phone again when she heard voices. "What if someone sees us?" A feminine voice said, breathlessly and barely above a whisper.

Bella slowed her pace immensely, coming to nearly a stand still. She didn't feel like walking in on a scene of two hormonal teenagers who couldn't even wait to go home and meet up later, but this was, unfortunately, the only hall with the doors leading to the parking lot. Bella inched closer to the corner, stopping at the edge. Maybe if she listened hard enough she could determine the best time to sneak by without even being noticed and not have to take part in what would surely be an awkward conversation. "Don't worry; nobody's still here." A ruff voice replied, sounding impatient.

Bella was about to turn on her heel, going to find another exit, not caring if it took longer; this didn't sound like a guy who would be too happy if interrupted. Unfortunately, it did sound like a familiar guy, one she spent a lot of her time glaring at. James; the school's captain of the football team, the subject of many rumours, mostly ones talking about what girl he had used the previous night, and also, evidently, Alice Brandon's boyfriend. Bella couldn't stand the guy, mostly because she didn't find it too hard to believe the rumours, but also because he had what Bella wanted, or rather, _who_.

So if that was James just around the corner, then that meant the rumours _were_ true, and he was in fact cheating on Alice. Because there was no damn way that other voice was Alice's; it wasn't smooth enough, had no musical quality. Bella had to be sure though, she couldn't just guess, she had to see with her own eyes that it was him. Ever so slowly, she peeked around the corner, her blood boiling at the sight. James had Victoria, one of Alice's 'best friends', another cheerleader, pinned up against the wall.

Disgusted and enraged, Bella had actually growled, alerting the two that they were not alone. James sprang away from Victoria like she carried the plague. When he saw it was just Bella, however, he relaxed, a cocky grin sweeping across his face. Bella quickly scanned him, noting his long blonde hair he kept tied up, his very bland looking green eyes, the stubble forming on his face; she couldn't see what Alice saw in him. "Lost, new girl?" He asked, waltzing back over to Victoria, tossing an arm over her shoulders.

Victoria smiled at him and then looked to Bella, her eyes narrowing as recognition flashed through them. "She's not new, this is Bella Swan, the chief's daughter." She commented, shaking her wild red hair out of her face.

"Is it, now?" James asked, looking Bella over. Bella fought back the gag, and didn't miss Victoria's livid look. It was no secret that she had a thing for him, the way she was constantly watching him, fanning over him, doing and saying anything to get his attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing; cheating on Alice like this?" Bella snarled, shocking both the teenagers and herself.

James's smile vanished. "Ah, so you know about Alice and me, huh?" Bella narrowed her eyes and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you one of her friends?" He asked.

Victoria laughed, a laugh that made Bella take a step back. "She wishes. Actually," Victoria walked around Bella, scrutinizing her, standing beside James once more. "Our dear little Bella here, wishes she were more."

Bella's cheeks burned with her new blush. "What?" She hissed, going on the defensive.

James's grin was back and it made Bella feel sick. "Got the hots for my girl, Swan?" Victoria scowled at hearing this.

Bella shook her head furiously. "Of course not, I just think it's despicable that you'd actually cheat on her."

"Oh please." Victoria scoffed. "Like I don't catch your eyes on her all the time, or the way you perk up at the mention of her name. Let's face it, _Bella_," Victoria wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders in what should have been a comforting gesture, but turned out to be more of an intimidating one. "You've got it bad."

Bella didn't say anything, glaring at Victoria beside her, willing James to dust with her eyes as he stepped over. He gave a pointed look at Victoria and she quickly skipped away to the other side of the hall, leaning against a locker and watching with an amused face. James wasn't playing anymore, he was down to business. "It'd be pretty bad for me if both our secrets got out." Quicker than Bella could register, he shover her against the lockers, pinning her shoulders so roughly she was sure she'd have bruises later. "But it'd also be worse for you." He spat, squeezing her shoulders until tears sprang to her eyes.

Still, Bella said nothing, looking him dead in the eye. He watched her for a few more moments before his grin was back and he let go, letting her slump to the floor. Victoria pranced over again, lacing her fingers with his as they walked down the hall. "See you Monday, Bella." She called back, the same, sick laugh from before echoing down the halls.

Bella looked in the mirror in the bathroom of the movie theatre. All this black made her look even paler than usual; black jeans, a black polo T shirt, a black visor, her black apron, and her name tag. Pale and bland. Her features didn't bring any variety to the picture either; dark brown hair and brown eyes. She sighed, tightening the pony in her hair, and walked back out of the bathroom, looking at the few customers here to catch their show. It was getting late, so there weren't many; mostly just younger people here with their friends, or young couples. Bella made her way around the counter, nodding at Angela, a girl she knew from school, and Amy, someone who had been working here longer than she.

Bella began filling buckets of popcorn for the customers, getting drinks, snacks, chips, this and that; just working in general until her feet began to ache. She had just finished giving a man his change and watching him walk off to one of the theatres, before she slid to the ground, resting back against the candy counter, rubbing her tired eyes. She was sure there were purple circles forming beneath them; she had been here for a little more than four hours and it was around midnight by now. The sad part was she had about another three hours to go before they closed.

Bella heard Angela sigh as the last customers walked off to their theatre. "I think that's the fiftieth couple today that have gone to see that damn movie." She mumbled, hoisting herself up onto the counter.

"Which one?" Amy asked from atop the popcorn machine. She was glad she was the only manager working tonight, or else she'd have gotten in trouble for it.

"Eclipse." Angela said. "That vampire romance movie form the series."

Bella scoffed. "Hardly vampire at all; they _sparkle_." She laughed.

Amy giggled as well. "Not a fan of the movies, Bella?"

Bella shrugged. "I loved the books, but the movies didn't do them justice. And frankly, bashing it in front of crazy obsessed fans is too much fun to pass up."

Amy laughed. "Agreed. I'd be careful though, I'm sure if you push them enough; they'll pull a knife on you."

Once they all settled back down, Angela huffed and got to her feet. "Okay, someone come with me to get the mops and everything. The storage in the basement is freaky at night and the light down there burned out earlier."

Bella looked up at Amy pleadingly. "My dogs are killing me."

She glared at Bella, only halfheartedly. "Fine, slacker." She grumbled, hopping down from the popcorn machine and following Angela around the corner, leaving the lobby of the theatre empty save Bella.

Bella sighed in contentment, closing her eyes for a peaceful rest until the other two girls came back and she'd have to start cleaning. She hated cleaning the place, it was probably the worst part of the job, even more terrible than the hours she had to work. People seemed to be unable to walk a few feet to throw out their garbage, or unable to keep their drinks in the upright position, resulting in sticky puddles that took a lot of scrubbing to clean. Not to mention the popcorn; It. Was. _Everywhere._ In corners, mushed between tiles, on the stairs, on counters, under vending machines and games machines, in the bathrooms, on benches, absolutely everywhere. It was like a sick, twisted version of an easter egg hunt, only with popcorn instead of chocolate eggs, and not nearly as fun.

Someone clearing their throat on the other side of the counter had Bella's eyes snapping opened. "Hello?" A voice soon followed. Bella froze; she knew that voice, she, as pathetic as it sounds, would know that voice anywhere. It was smooth, light, like silk, but had an edge that demanded attention, to be heard. And Bella sure as hell heard it.

Bella took a deep breath before getting to her feet, plastering on a smile as she looked down at the counter. "Hi." She said. She couldn't risk looking at the girl, all thought would leave her like it had so many times at school.

"Um, I was wondering if there was a guy here, waiting for me?" The voice asked.

Bella's smile strained. Of course there was a guy there waiting for her. As if she'd go to the movies alone. It was probably James; Bella suppressed the scowl. Instead, she looked up at the girl, stumbling over her words by the force of the shorter girl's beauty. "N-no, um, I don't believe so." She replied. Those eyes were even more captivating up close, surrounded by thick black lashes batting against her pale skin with every blink. The enticing red lips. Everything was even better up close.

Alice nodded, a frown adorning her face. She looked Bella up and down, and Bella fought hard not to blush. Alice looked away quickly when she realized she had been caught, clearing her throat and trying to think of an excuse. "You look familiar, have we met?"

The wind was literally knocked from Bella, her chest tightening, her shoulders slumping. Alice didn't know her. She hadn't even known she existed before just now. "No, we haven't met." _I just sit behind you in History is all,_ Bella thought to herself, a sigh heaving her shoulders. "Did you want a drink or something while you wait for your…guy, date, person."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "No, that's fine, I'm sure my date will be here soon."

Bella shrugged. "Sure." She mumbled before walking off around the corner, out of sight of the pixie. When she was sure no one was looking she faced the wall, lightly smacking her forehead on it twice. _Your…guy, date, person…Real smooth Bella._ She sighed, rubbing her forehead and walked back around the corner into the lobby, seeing Alice sitting on one of the benches across the room. She quickly looked away as the other girl looked up; as if she needed to be caught staring on top of everything else.

Bella opened up the top of the glass candy counter, re-organizing the bags of candy. She felt the pull, like always, and submitted to it, her gaze slowly climbing to look across the room. Bella jumped when she saw Alice was just on the other side of the counter, with an odd look in her eyes as she watched Bella. Alice's face broke out into a grin. "What would you recommend?" She asked, gesturing to the candy below.

"Uhhhh." Bella looked down at the candy and then back up, trying to remember how to speak. "The Fuzzy Peaches?" She said, but it came out sounding more like a question really.

Alice smirked and leaned in, the action making Bella feel like prey, as if she were being hunted. "You don't sound too sure, Bella." Alice practically purred.

Bella's heart stuttered. "How do you know my name?" She squeaked. Alice gave a pointed look on Bella's shirt and she looked down to see her name tag. "Oh."

"Why Fuzzy Peaches?" Alice asked, looking away to the candy, her friendly smile back in place.

Bella raised her hand, using it to close her mouth. What just happened? Did she let her imagine run wild again? "Um, well, I don't know. _I_ like them, but if you see something else you think you'd like-"

"I'll take a bag of Fuzzy Peaches please." Alice smiled up at Bella. Bella nodded, grabbing the orange bag of candy and ringing it up. Alice pulled out a bill, waiting to hand it to Bella, and as she did, her fingers _accidentally_ touched Bella's.

Bella took a deep breath, though that didn't get rid of the suffocating feeling she had. Her chest was feeling tight for all new reasons, and she was pretty sure she was close to a nose bleed with all the blood rushing around in her head. She placed Alice's change on the counter top instead of in the small, delicate hand that was waiting for it, and slid the candy across the counter. Blue eyes locked on brown and Bella hadn't even realized she was talking. "Enjoy your movie."

The corner of Alice's mouth curved up. "I'm not watching a movie yet, silly Bella."

Bella blinked a few times after hearing her name. "Hm, pardon?" She asked.

Alice lifted a hand to her mouth, hiding behind it as she giggled at the taller girl. "Nothing." She replied once she had calmed down enough to. After a few quiet moments, Bella began to look around the lobby, searching for something to do, and Alice, seeing this, quickly thought of something to say to keep Bella here. "History."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Alice smiled a bright smile at Bella. "We have History together, I sit in front of you. That's why you look familiar."

Bella didn't want to seem too excited that Alice had remembered her. "Really?…Oh yeah, you do, don't you." She said, putting on a face of indifference.

Alice's smile faltered. "You didn't remember me?" She asked. No one had ever not remembered Alice for as long as she could remember; she made sure to leave an impression on people, and was sure everyone at school knew her. She didn't want to sound too self-absorbed…but she _was_ the head cheerleader _and_ the school's student president.

Bella closed the cash register she hadn't realized she left opened. "I guess you must have slipped my mind." She replied, shoving the drawer shut roughly. Why was it that nothing seemed to want to work around her ever? Her locker, her truck, the cash register.

"Understandable; there are a lot of kids at school." Alice replied, though her tone didn't sound chipper like usual. Did that mean she was upset that Bella hadn't remembered her? Bella didn't let herself hope too much, only to be disappointed later on. Again, their eyes were locked.

Amy and Angela came barging around the corner racing big yellow cleaning buckets, laughing and yelling to one another. Bella jumped and noticed out the corner of her eye, that Alice too, had jumped. "Bella!" Amy whispered in a very loud, obnoxious tone that had Bella smirking. "You'll guess never what we found in the basement!"

Bella chuckled, looking at the red rimmed eyes of the girls and the giggling. Not to mention that Amy was holding a dark bottle in her hand. "Liquor?"

Angela gasped. "How'd you know?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, Amy not being able to form a proper sentence was a tip."

"Shhhhhh!" Amy shushed her, before paddling her mop towards the bathrooms with Angela in tow, the both of them giggling as the door to the girls' room shut behind them.

"It's nice to see how dedicated you guys are to your job." Alice laughed with Bella.

"We're usually better, it's just been a long week for us all and it's late." Bella said. Alice nodded, understanding. She had always wondered what it would be like to just kick back and let loose with some close friends. But with cheerleaders, or, at least _her_ cheerleaders, you could never really let everything go, you might let something slip and that's how gossip starts.

"Must be nice." Alice sighed. She explained further when Bella gave her an inquisitive look. "To trust someone enough that you let down all your walls."

Bella was shocked. Didn't Alice have any friends like that? She thought back to this afternoon and the little scene in the hall; apparently not. "Not that I expect you to believe me, but anything you say to me is safe."

But Alice did believe Bella, and she was very surprised by it.

The girls spent the next few hours talking to one another, learning about each other's families, plans after high school and college, careers, favourites, this and that. Soon people from the theatres were leaking out the doors, leaving to go home, much like Bella wanted to. She was exhausted, beyond exhausted, she was…just so damn tired it hurt to think.

"Well," Alice said, stifling a yawn and glancing at her phone. "I don't think my date is going to show up; I should get going." She hopped off the counter that she had been sitting on for the past couple of hours.

Bella quickly opened the door she was leaning on, reaching in and grabbing her coat from the hanger, and closing it again quickly. "Yeah, I've gotta head home too. I'll walk you to your car if you want; you never know what's lurking out there." She smirked.

Alice laughed and nodded, watching as Bella hopped the counter. From what she had seen at school, she had gotten the impression that Bella was a klutz, but apparently she had her moments. "What about those two?" She asked, jerking her thumb towards the other two girls who were standing by the pinball machine; Angela playing while Amy furiously cheered her on, screaming obscenities when she missed the ball and threatening the machine if it didn't let Angela win. She really was a fun drunk.

Bella shrugged. "I highly doubt Angela is anywhere near that drunk, she'll be fine to lock up. I'm heading out guys!" Bella called loudly.

Angela turned to wave and smile. "Later Bella!" She called back.

But happened to miss the ball. "Objection!" Amy screamed, smacking the top of the machine.

"That's for court." Angela pointed out, popping more quarters into the game.

Alice giggled, looping her arm with Bella's as they made their way down the stairs and out the doors into the dark, chilly morning. Bella glanced around the parking lot, seeing only her big red chevy, Amy's little black car, Angela's red car, and a very slick looking yellow porsche. Of course it was Alice's car. "Holy wow, Alice." Bella said as the approached the car.

"You like?" Alice laughed, unlocking the doors. "Hop in, see the inside, it's just as good, if not better."

Bella hesitated, but really did want to see the inside of this car. She opened the door, sliding into the passenger's seat and sighed as she settled back into the leather seat, closing her eyes. She could have easily fallen asleep, it was so comfortable. "This car is seriously nice." She commented, looking around the interior. The dashboard lit up when Alice turned the key, basking the two in a green glow. "Much better than Q."

Looking over at the brunette pulling off the visor and the pony from her hair, Alice raised an eyebrow. "Q?" She questioned curiously.

Bella nodded absently, still admiring the car. "My truck. It's short for Quasimodo, from the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

With a snort, Alice held her face in her hands as she started laughing. Bella, having her attention captured by the musical laughter coming from the girl beside her, looked confused. Alice looked up, taking a deep breath and bit her lip. Her face was red and a few giggles escaped here and there. "Sorry. That was just… I wasn't expecting that, and it really fits."

Flashing the shorter girl a smile, Bella gave a nod. "I thought so, as did Charlie."

"Charlie?" Alice asked, feeling herself sobering up from her giggly mood. Who was Charlie? She couldn't think of anyone that Bella hung out with named Charlie. There was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and then Rosalie. No other guys. That she knew. "Does he live on the reservation?" She asked, remembering a few times she overhead the group talking about heading down there for a beach trip or to see Edward's friend Jacob.

"No, he's my dad." Bella replied offhandedly. "I just usually call him Charlie."

"Oh." Alice beamed.

The two sat in the car for a few moments, a comfortable silence falling over them. "Well I really should start heading home."

Furrowing her brow, Alice looked around the parking lot for Q. "Want a ride?" She asked when she spotted no truck.

"Uh, sure." Bella replied, nodding furiously. "Thanks."

When they pulled up in Bella's dark driveway, the two sat there for a few moments with the engine running. A comfortable silence fell on them as they stared out the front windshield.

"Well thanks aga-" Bella began before Alice cut her off.

"Bella I need to tell you something." Alice said quickly, glancing up at the taller girl and bit her lip nervously.

Looking at the scared girl, Bella settled back in her seat while nodding. "Sure, anything."

"What would you say if I told you that I knew who you were before you even looked up at me?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't know; I'd say… I'd say that I knew who you were too, I suppose." Bella murmured, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly as she blushed.

Alice smiled. "And if I told you that I knew you were working tonight, what would you say?"

Bella shrugged. "I'd say 'why?'."

"I'd tell you I asked around." Alice replied.

"Oh." Bella mumbled, looking at Alice curiously.

Alice took a deep breath. "And what would you say if I told you I didn't have a date tonight?"

Eyeing Alice for a moment or two, Bella bit her lip. A thousand replies came to mind; so many different ones. The problem was that she had to choose; one that would end the conversation so that she could smile, get out of the car, wave, and then run up to the safety of her room while once more she would shove all her thoughts of Alice to the back of her head, only to dream of the girl, and continue her day to day routine.

Or.

She could choose the one that would make the conversation continue down the path it had suddenly taken, where feelings and secrets and questions would be stirred up. But she was afraid. She was afraid of where this path would take her; would it end in pain and regret? Or would it end in love and thankfulness.

But she really needed to choose, and she needed to choose quickly because Alice was waiting with an anxious face, squeezing the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Would she sit back and watch Alice, and life, walk away from her yet again -or- would she finally take that chance and live, and experience life; the good and the bad, for better or worse.

"I-" She cleared her throat, a blush creeping up her neck. "Then I'd ask you to wait five minutes for me to change my clothes so I could take you out on one." Bella said quickly, wondering if Alice could possibly understand the words all mushed together like they were.

Tilting her head to the side, Alice let out the breath she had been holding, relief flooding her. "It's awfully late, not a lot of places are still open; where are we going to go?"

Bella ducked her head to hide her smile, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. "Well there's this little cliffside down on the reservation by First Beach that not a lot of people know about. It's nice there; you might like it."

The car shut off and Alice leaned back in her seat, grinning at the taller girl. "I'll wait here while you go change then."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Well.**

**This has been sitting on my computer for a while. Thought I'd post it.**

**Not my best work; wrote it a long while ago back before my other stuff, but mreh, still felt like posting it. **

**Reviews are lovely. :)**

_**The Nervous Rambler**_

**P.S Working on the next chapter of Afterlife.**


End file.
